1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic control system for operating the clutch of a car and, more particularly, a new automatic control system capable of being easily attached to cars of manual shift transmission type so as to cause the operation of their clutches to be automatically controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently used two types of cars. One is a car having a manual shift transmission whose clutch pedal and shift lever are operated to change gears in the transmission and which will be hereinafter referred to as manual car. The other is a car having an automatic shift transmission whose accelerator is operated to increase or decrease the engine speed and to automatically change gears thus making it unnecessary to use the clutch pedal and shift lever and which will be hereinafter referred to as an automatic car.
Cars of these two types are quite different in construction from each other and it is considered impossible without large scale remodeling to convert automatic cars to manual cars or convert manual cars to automatic cars.
As is well known, automatic cars can be easily operated and are popular to women and old people. Therefore, most of cars tend to automatic cars these days.
The present invention is intended to meet this need and provide an automatic control system for operating the clutch of a car, which system being easily attached to manual cars to enable them to function as automatic cars.